It is believed that the mechanical properties of the intracranial contents change with different pathologic conditions. For example, the compliance of the brain decreases with edema. In order to provide clinical information relating to such phenomena, an analytical model is under development. In the model, the system arterial waveform is treated as a forcing function for a structural model of the intracranial contents. The response of the system is considered to be manifested in the dynamic intracranial pressure measurement. The model will be tested on healthy monkeys and then applied to a variety of well-defined pathologic conditions.